


wishes and regrets

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: After the Strongman Challenge, Crushes, Episode Related, M/M, Mild Gore, Stars, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: he wished he could've saved them both.





	wishes and regrets

He felt sick.

Staring at the pulp of human at his feet, he examined every horrifying detail done by that...that monster.

Once a friend, now a foe.

Nearly all of their group was dead now, their corpses scattered amongst the town they all once called home.

It was either kill or be killed, there was no in between. No exit to this horrifying torture that has been bestowed upon.

And now he lost Matthew.

The others' were off doing the next challenge - they probably havent noticed that he was gone. But...  
Here he was.

Matthew's face was nearly unrecognizable, beaten and shredded by the Strong Man. And yet, he was still the beautiful person he remembers.

A dirtied, tattooed hand placed itself on his shoulder, but Manny didn't register it. Staring at the body that he once wanted and craved to hold.  
Now he'll never get to do that.

"He's not stuck in this hell anymore." 

He glanced to the side, surprising to see Calliope. 

"He's up with the stars, free and without anguish, where he deserved to be." Calliope spoke lowly, accent thick with grief as she closed her eyes and elegantly waved her hand over his body. 

"Up with the stars, in the sky..."

Manny nodded, solemn silence suffocating him.  
He stared at the body for a few more seconds, heart aching with regret before he turned and shoved past Calliope. 

"I gotta go save myself." He muttered, waving a hand at her as he stalked off.

He wished he could've saved them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Disclaimer: I seperate the characters from the actual person. This is my version/'canon'.


End file.
